What The Creep
Summary The gang finds themselves solving a mystery a friend of theirs, 45 peacemaker member, Piperville Railroad controller and local philanthorpist Butch Cassidy is attacked by a creature known as the creeper Episode One evening, Butch Cassidy, a dark brown-haired young man of twenty-two years who wore a blue shirt with white stripe, a blue ascot, white pants and white shoes was driving home from a trip to the local mini-mart in his 2014 Nissan Cube when he heard a loud pop Butch:That's odd Butch pulled the car over and when he investigated the source of the pop he saw that one of his tires had burst Butch:Whoops. Must've hit some sharp rocks or something Butch got a car jack and a lung wrench and a spare tire out of the back of the vehicle Butch:Good thing I have this spare tire. He soon got to work however just as he was unscrewing the first lung he heard a rushling sound in the bushes he looked to find the source but found nothing Butch:Mustve been the wind. Butch resumed working and suddenly heard footsteps Butch:Who's there?! No response Butch:Okay im officially freaked out now. Just then Butch saw a green skinned huminioid creature with dark red hair and eyes with yellow sclera and black pupils wearing a black shirt under a dark green trench coat with matching pants and black shoes approaching him fastly Butch:Uh oh. The creature moved closer and closer Butch:(Scared)Mommy. But it was too late the creature slugged at Butch hard causing him to fall down the creature then started dragging him and slumped him over a drain pipe Butch:(Weakly)Help. Butch then slipped into unconsciousness That same evening four friends and their dog were traveling home after a long night on the town in a yellow 1965 Ford Taunus Transit Van at the wheel was Shaun Carlson eighteen year old blond youth who wore a blue stripped cardigan over a white t shirt gray glasses blue jeans and white sneakers in the passenger seat was seventeen year old Rebecca Morgan better known as "Sunset Shimmer" who wore a black leather jacket with studded lapels a purple tank top with a sun image on it an orange skirt with yellow and purple stripes going down one side and black and purple boots the other three passengers were nineteen year old Alonso Espina a hispanic boy who wore a dark green hoodie over a dark red t shirt blue-grey jeans and multicolor sneakers Clarice Metzger also known as "Gloriosa Dasiy" who was the same age as Sunset and wore a flower headband a crystal necklace a yellow and green blouse blue shorts and brown leather closed toe sandals with flowers stitched onto them and Alonso's dog a teal hound dog named Goober who wore an orange beanie with a yellow stripe and pom pom and a red dog collar Sunset:So Shaun, how did you think that Jumanji film was? Shaun:I thought it was pretty good. Gloriosa:I loved it. Alonso:So did i. Goober:It stinks that pets aren't allowed in the cinema. Shaun:Don't worry Goober who knows it might be on Netflix sometime. Just then Sunset spotted a pair of white pants with white shoes sticking over the drainage pipe Sunset:STOP! Shaun immediately floored the breaks Shaun:What's wrong Sunny? Sunset points to what she saw Shaun:Better check it out Shaun pulls the van over and the friends investigated there they made a rather unpleasant surprise when Shaun saw the face of the owner of the clothes Shaun:It's Butch. Shaun then pulled Butch over Butch had a black eye and a bloody nose on top of that his clothes had scratches all over them Sunset graded the first aid kit from the van's glove compartment as well as a water bottle it didn't take too long for Butch to regain consciousness Alonso:Butch what happened mi amigo? Butch:It..It got me. Sunset:What got you? Butch relayed everything that had happened Sunset:Well guys it's time to go to work. With that after taking Butch home the gang come back to the crime scene and began looking for clues in Butch's car Sunset:Find anything? Alonso:Nothing other then a few Up-N-Down Chicken napkins Gloriosa:I found something. Shaun:What? Gloriosa:(Points)That. The gang looked and saw the Creeper which was fast approaching Creeper:Creeper,Creeper! Alonso:Yipes! Shaun:That must be the Creeper! Sunset:Let's make like a banana and split! With that the gang took off followed by the Creeper which chased them deep into the drainage pipe where they found Butch eventually it became too dark to see anything so the Creeper left Goober:Is it gone? Shaun:I think so. Shaun took out a headlamp and put it on his head and switched it on Sunset:I didn't know you had one of those. Shaun:Always carry it around with me just in case, got four more right here. With that being said the rest of the gang put on the headlamps and followed Shaun out of the sewers Sunset:Come on. Let's go ask around and see if anyone knows about this. Shaun:We'll split up. Sunset and I will go this way,Alonso, you, Goober and Gloriosa go that way. We'll meet up at the malt shop in twenty minutes. Alonso:Sounds good. Shaun:Alright let's move. With that they split up Shaun and Sunset came up to a small house and rang the doorbell the front door opened and two young men were shown in the doorway they both had pale light grayish olive skin moderate pistachio eyes and moderate hair with white stripes and wore blue and white striped vests over white button down t shirts white pants and black bow ties however there was also some differences between the two as one of them had a mustache and the other didn't the mustached man wore red and white shoes a black leather belt with a brass buckle and had an image of an apple with a slice missing from it on his vest the clean shaven man wore a red leather belt with a buckle of the same material blue and white shoes and had an image of an apple slice on his vest the men identified themselves as Samuel "Flim" Mcneil the clean shaven man and Vincent "Flam" Mcneil the mustached man Shaun:Nice to meet you both now we'd like to ask you a few questions. Flam:Certanly. Sunset:Have you heard of what happened to Butch Cassidy? Flim:Oh yes its a real shame what happened to him. Flam:I hope they find that thing attacked him and show him who's boss. Shaun:I'm sure they will. Just then a high pitched whistling sound was heard Sunset:What's that? Flim:Oh us we just have some tea going in the kettle. Want some? Sunset:No thanks I'm good. Shaun:So am i. Flam:Okay well take care you two. Flam closed the door and Shaun and Sunset left Sunset:Is it me or do you think Flim was being a little suspicious? Shaun:Oh he was suspicious alright like he was hiding something. Elsewhere Gloriosa, Alonso and Goober were searching the grounds around Flim and Flam's estate when Goober detected something Goober:I've got something Alonso:What is it boy? Goober led Alonso and Gloriosa to what appeared to be a waddled up pice of pink paper Gloriosa:Good find Goober this could be a clue. Just then they heard footsteps and when they looked they saw the Creeper running toward them shouting "Paper"! over and over Goober:I think he wants this paper. Gloriosa:Well he's not getting it come on! With that the trio took off with the Creeper in hot pursuit they soon met up with Shaun and Sunset Shaun had some rolled up pieces of paper Gloriosa showed the pink paper to Sunset who un-crumbled it and smoothened it out on a picnic table Sunset:Wow. this has gotta be a case-breaker Alonso:What did you two find? Shaun unrolled the other two pieces of paper they discovered that they were a land plot of the Piperville Railway and blueprints for a resort Gloriosa:Wow whoever wants to do this must be a real monster to destroy such an important factor of Piperville history Sunset:Yeah. Now our next step is to capture the Creeper and find out who's behind this. Goober:But how do we capture the Creeper? Sunset:Oh don't worry I got a plan. A while later the Creeper was prowling around when Gloriosa approached him wearing a sequin version of her outfit Gloriosa:Hey Creepy. Check this out. The man from the audio control room above the set then playing "Night Fever" by the Bee Gees and Gloriosa began dancing the Creeper was captivated and started bobbing its head to the beat Gloriosa:You want more? Well, follow me! Gloriosa then dance-walked away with the Creeper following she led the Creeper into a gym where Shaun, Sunset, Alonso and Goober were waiting on the indoor track above the basketball court with a weighted net Shaun:Now! Shaun, Sunset, Alonso and Goober then dropped the net onto the Creeper Creeper:NO! The gang high five Goober:We got im, We got im! Sunset:Now to call my dad. With that Shaun made the necessary call and soon Sunset's dad officer Milo Morgan arrived with his partner, Officer Bonkers D Bobcat, Butch and Flim Milo:Well Sunny you've done it you've caught the Creeper that attacked mister Cassidy Sunset:Thanks dad and now we'll see who he really is. Sunset then turns to Shaun Sunset:Care to do the honors? Shaun:With pleasure. Shaun then grabbed the mask Shaun:Ladies and gentelmen, the real identity of the Creeper. Shaun the yanked off the mask revealing Flam Alonso:Hey it's Flam McNeil. Flim:My own twin brother but why? Sunset:Oh no it's not just Flam who's involved. Sunset then held up the slip of pink paper Sunset:This slip of paper is a Notice of Termination sighed by Butch Cassidy against Flim and Flam McNeil. Flim was outraged Shaun:And these are a land plot of the Piperville Railway and blueprints for a resort. Sunset:Apparently these two were planning on obtain the railway so they can tear it up and build a resort in its place Butch:Yeah Roger caught them and reported them to me. Flim was outraged Flim:Gimme those! Flim then grabs the land plot and the blueprints then helped Flam up and out of the Creeper costume Flim:C'mon Flam! We're otta here! The brothers tried to flee but they were immediately stopped by Goober who tripped them with a floor hockey stick Milo and Bonkers then cuffed the brothers As they are taken away Flim:One thing I forgot to say. We would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids! Flam:And your stupid dog too! Goober growled at being called a stupid dog Sunset:Come on let's go home and get some rest. Alonso:Yeah I could really use some serious bedtime right now With that the friends got into Shaun's van and drove off for home The End Trivia The Creeper is based off of the Creeper from the Scooby-Doo Where Are You! episode Jeepers It's The CreeperCategory:Mystery Story